The Great Escape
by Tres Mechante
Summary: (GSR) Unbound challenge response. “How do you feel about playing hooky?” Sometimes straying from the path takes you where you want to be.


**The Great Escape**   
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer:** CSI, their characters and universe do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I am not stealing the characters, merely playing with them. The only profit derived from this story is the fun I had writing it.  
  
**A/N:** This is a response to a challenge at _**Unbound**_. The first and last lines were provided. All I had to do was fill in the space between those lines in less than 1,000 words. **-- Fluff Alert --  
**  
=== === ===  
  
Grissom remembered warm summer nights in Boston, and wine in yellow plastic cups. Sometimes he remembered a cabin in the mountains, or sultry nights on a tropical beach. The location and details of the dream changed every so often, but the one constant in these dreams was the feeling of being whole and perfectly content. And he always wakes with the memory of sparkling brown eyes, a glorious smile...and giggles.  
  
The noise of the gathering before him told him he was nowhere near the paradise of his dreams. In fact, he had clearly traveled another direction entirely. The fundraising reception was a command performance. The sheriff had made it clear that the chosen representatives of the department were to be here – no excuses. Grissom had offered to work a double if someone would take his place, but there were no takers. God he hated these things.  
  
He scanned the room looking one particular face. Sara had also been drafted to attend. Grissom was passing the patio when he spotted Sara – but she wasn't alone.  
  
Sara and Detective Vartan appeared deep in conversation. As he approached the couple and joined in their discussion, he tried to remember the detective's first name. Coming up blank, he briefly wondered if perhaps Detective actually was his first name. During a lull in the conversation, Grissom casually asked if Jim Brass had caught up with him, explaining that Brass had been asking after him earlier. No, he had no idea what it was about; just that he needed to speak with the young detective.  
  
Vartan excused himself and went back inside. "He'll never find Brass in that mob," commented Sara.  
  
Grissom wisely said nothing and took a sip of his drink. He'd seen Brass leave about 30 minutes earlier, citing an early shift and the need for sleep.  
  
"How do you feel about playing hooky?" asked Grissom, glancing at Sara. "I've had all I can take of this dog-and-pony show for now."  
  
"We can't just leave!" But her protest was cut short as Grissom took her arm and steered her away from the party. "I was thinking a quick lap around the atrium. It'll be quiet and I think you could use the break as much as I can This hardly qualifies as a night off, Sara. We'll be back well before the next set of speeches. In fact, we'll be back before anyone knows we escaped."  
  
Sara considered this for a moment. In truth she had had enough and could use a break from the crush. "It'll take more than one lap to unwind, but let's go."  
  
And with that they sneaked away. From his perch near the window Detective Vartan watched them leave, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Sara and Grissom walked in companionable silence, stopping here and there to admire foliage or flowers. They had the place almost to themselves. Conversation was minimal, but both were comfortable with that. No conversation meant there were no misunderstandings.  
  
Suddenly Grissom stopped. "Listen. Do you hear that?"  
  
"What? I don't hear anything," she replied.  
  
Motioning her to follow, Grissom laid his finger across his lips and stepped off the path to begin walking through the vegetation.  
  
"We're supposed to stay on the path!" called Sara in a raised whisper. "Grissom!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Turning back toward her put fingers over her lips and tugged her toward the barely discernable trail.  
  
She was captivated by his eyes, which were alight with mischief. In fact, his whole demeanor had transformed from that of a renowned scientist and criminalist into that of a little boy intent on adventure.  
  
Looking around to make sure they were not seen Sara hurried after him.  
  
Carefully, they followed the chirping, picking their way between vegetation, when Grissom suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Griss? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here," came the faint reply from behind some ferns.  
  
There sat Grissom on a small rock, holding something carefully in his hands. "Who's your friend?" she asked with a grin, perching beside him to peek into his cupped hands.  
  
With an unexpectedly playful note in his voice, he replied, "Sara, meet Jiminy the Cricket."  
  
She couldn't help it. Sara giggled. Grissom looked up quickly, startled by the sound. Immediately, a feeling of deja vu came over him. He and Sara were alone together, no tension or misunderstandings to mar the moment. Eyes sparkling, Sara smiled at him – that glorious smile. Almost shyly he gifted her with a smile of his own.  
  
"So, what is it about this little guy that fascinates you?" she whispered. Sara's delight in the moment grew as Grissom talked about the little insect in his hands.  
  
Releasing the cricket back into the underbrush, Grissom stood up and made to help Sara to her feet. As they stepped back onto the trail, Sara stumbled over a small rock and lost her balance. She fell back against Grissom who tried to steady her.  
  
They both toppled into the soft wet ground surrounding the large tree beside them. They looked at each other in shock as they sat in the muck.  
  
Suddenly Grissom started to chuckle, which caused Sara to laugh as they helped each other to stand. Back on the atrium's walkway, they surveyed the damage.  
  
"I think we should probably skip the rest of the party," she said.  
  
"Agreed. Let's try to make a discreet exit." So saying, he started down the path, hesitating at the loud squishy sounds.  
  
Sara and Grissom looked at their shoes, at the muddy water oozing around their feet, then at each other. "Ewww!"  
  
**-End-**


End file.
